


Saviour

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Suzuki was one of the most brightest Doctors in the whole of Japan. He ran the most prestige hospital in Tokyo. One of the nursing staff has caught his eye and arranged it so he could visit him at his station at the same time everyday. However, one day when the nurse turns up to work with a facial injury, Akira isn't happy. Can Akira save Takanori before the worst happens? Or will it be too late to pick up the piece of this fragile nurse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @emmimiu on twitter! She requested a protective!Akira and shy!Nurse Ruki. I hope you like it dear!

_Dr Suzuki to the emergency department. Dr Suzuki to the emergency department_

Akira sighed as he checked the time. He still had an hour, so hopefully whatever they needed him for would be quick. The blond doctor made his way to the A&E department with clipboard in hand. Akira frowned as his pager went off, taking it out of his belt loop to check who needed him. The numbers showed that it could wait until the afternoon. 

Akira quickly made his way to his desired department to deal with a situation that needed his knowledge and expertise. Akira Suzuki was Chief of Medicine in Tokyo Hospital. It was the main hospital in the city and owned by his father. Once he had passed away, he had given the responsibility over to Akira and he was thrilled to be able to continue to help people. 

"Doctor Suzuki, we need you over in bay three." A nurse ran up to him and handed him the necessary paper work to read. Car accident, whiplash, internal bleeding. Akira ran to the patient and got to work. 

It didn't take the blond long to get the patient stabilised. He had a bit of blood on his white jacket and on his nose strap. Dr Suzuki was known for his quirks and they had accepted the strange piece of material over his nose. 

Akira recieved a pat on his back from one of the nurses, thanking him for his help. Akira nodded and checked his watch. It was almost time. 

Akira excused himself from the ward and ran up to his office. He had to change. He couldn't let the other see him covered in blood. Akira took off his white jacket and placed in in the basket for the cleaners. He took out a clean one from his closet. The blond washed his hands thoroughly and grabbed his notes. Akira then made his way to the nurse's station as quickly as he could. 

He was a little late and hoped he hadn't missed him. 

"Dr Suzuki?" 

Akira's heart raced at the voice he made sure he heard everyday. He turned to face the nurse behind the station, smiling widely. "Hello there, Takanori."

Takanori handed Akira a clipboard to sign. "You know that you don't have to sign these yourself. You're the chief, you can make someone else come down if you're too busy."

"I'm never too busy for you." Akira signed the order sheet and handed it back. The blond doctor frowned as he studied Takanori's face. "Hey, what happened?"

Takanori froze and stared up at the other. "What are you talking about?"

"Your lip" Akira pointed to the small cut he could see on the other's bottom lip. 

"N-Nothing. I wasn't watching where I was going last night." Takanori diverted his gaze quickly. "I walked into the door." 

Akira frowned. He didn't believe what the nurse was saying to him, but he dropped it. It was clear that Takanori was uncomfortable. Why would he lie? Akira couldn't get the image out of his head all day. It bugged him. 

His concern grew over the next couple of weeks as Takanori began to constantly come into work with an injury. Akira observed the number of bruises appearing on his hands and his neck. Akira was worried about the smaller nurse. Someone was hurting him, but he couldn't figure out who. Did Takanori live with anyone? Did he have a friend? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?

Akira had known Takanori for a couple of years now and he was completely smitten with the small brunet. Akira made sure that every day at the time Takanori needed him, he would be there to sign for the orders. Once he had done so, he was rewarded with that dazzling smile. Akira had made a decision last night that he would get to the bottom of this. 

Akira made his way to the nurse's station at the exact time he was needed and frowned as he couldn't see the nurse. He looked around and felt concern run through him. Where was he?

Akira moved behind the station, asking one of the nurses where Takanori was. They pointed to the office and he raised an eyebrow at the way they looked. He moved to the office door and looked in. He saw Takanori sat with his back towards the door, looking over some paperwork. Akira moved to open the door slowly, stepping into the room and making sure that it closed behind him. "Taka?"

The smaller man jumped and turned around. Akira's heart dropped as he saw the purple bruise around the nurse's eyes. He walked up to the other, stopping as he saw the other cower. "Taka, are you alright?"

Takanori flinched as he diverted his gaze. Akira took his chance to move closer to the other. He knelt in front of the nurse and looked up at his face. "What happened?"

Takanori shook his head. "I..."

"Don't tell me you had another accident. I want the truth."

"It's nothing." 

"This isn't nothing." Akira pointed to the harshly bruised eye. "Now tell me what happened. Who did this to you?"

"It was my fault."

Akira felt anger run through him at the others words and he clenched his fists together. Someone was hurting Taka. He needed to find out who this was. Akira felt the need to protect the other. "Who did this?"

"He didn't mean it."

He? So boyfriend. Any other time, he would be overjoyed to find out that Takanori had a boyfriend. This meant that Akira had a chance. Akira could be what Taka needed. This boyfriend was hurting his beloved. 

"Dr Suzuki? Is everything alright?" Takanori questioned, feeling worried that Akira hadn't said anything for a few moments. It was evident that Akira was angry but Takanori couldn't figure out why. 

"You can't go back to him," Akira spoke and watched as Takanori's face fell. He saw the smaller nurse shake his head. 

"No, he doesn't mean it. He's stressed. He-"

"God dammit, Taka!" Akira felt guilty as he saw the other flinch. Just how badly had been treated? "I know this isn't the first time."

"Just leave it, please," Takanori whispered, his eyes welling up with tears. "I'm fine." 

Akira sighed and knew he couldn't convince the other. He had dealt with domestic abuse patients in the past and knew that part of them felt they had to go back to their partners. This angered Akira. He sighed and reached for a notepad and pen. "Take this", Akira handed Takanori a small piece of paper with his phone number/mail address on it. "If you need me, then ring me straight away, ok?"

Takanori took the piece of paper and smiled. "Thank you."

_Dr Suzuki to the ICU. Dr Suzuki to the ICU_

Akira sighed and stood up. "I need to go, but I meant what I said. If you need me, no matter what time of day or night, then call me, alright? Message me when you get home tonight." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Akira felt a little relief once Takanori nodded. 

Once he reached the ICU, he knew he had a long afternoon ahead of him and he started with the list of patients he was given. By the time he had finished, it was already evening and most of the day staff had gone home, including Takanori. Akira finished the paperwork needed and headed home. Akira soon found himself sitting in his apartment, drinking a cold beer on his balcony. The cool air hit his face and he was staring up at the sky. He couldn't stop picturing Takanori's face. He did this on a normal day, but Taka's face didn't have a bruise - it was happy and smiling up at him as he waiting for Akira to kiss him. Akira sighed. He had it bad. This was more than just a crush. Akira knew that he was in love with the smaller nurse. It killed him that someone was hurting him and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Beep Beep_

Akira looked down at his phone on the arm of the chair. He frowned and wondered who would be texting him. He picked the phone up and looked at the message. Akira's lips curled into a smile as he read the message:

_Heeeey! It's Taka ~ Hope you are having a good night xxx_ Akira's heart raced at the simple message. Taka typed the way he acted. Akira felt his crush on the smaller nurse grow; it was just a text message, for god sake!

_Hello cutie, what are you up to?_

Akira felt he was being a bit too forward, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that Takanori needed cheering up, especially after today. He heard the message tone quite quickly. 

_Shush you, I'm just watching a movie ~ Eating some snacks! You? xxx_

_Just having a beer. I've just had a 12 hour shift_

_Get to bed!!! :( You should be resting, not drinking xxx_

How was he so adorable?

_It's lonely in bed though_

_Don't you have anyone to share it with DDDD: xxx_

_No, not yet_

_Oooo yet??? *w* Does Dr Suzuki have someone in mind? xx_

_You could say that :)_

_Who is it? Do they work at the hospital o_o ? xxx_

_Yes, they do_

_SQUEEEE!!!! Who is it, I can help you! xxx_

Akira smiled fondly. How could anyone hurt this precious angel? He spent the rest of the night texting Takanori until he went to bed. The last text message he received made his heart swell. 

_Good night, Dr Suzuki! I hope you aren't too lonely! ;o; I'll keep you company tomorrow if you get too lonely :) xxx_

Akira shook his head at how cute Takanori sounded. This routine kept up for the next few nights. He would receive a text message later in the night and they would talk and chat (read: Akira would flirt) with the smaller nurse. Akira could see the effect it had on Takanori. He seemed happy at work, less skittish, and he was happy to see no more marks on the other's body. 

Akira was sitting on his balcony on his day off. He had a rare weekend off work and he had spent it with his friend. The sun was setting and he felt relaxed. He was full from the meal out he had had and the night ahead of him. He glanced at his phone and frowned. He hadn't received a text message from Takanori all day. He was getting worried. Akira felt like he had scared him off. The doctor scrolled through the last couple of message:

_Cheer up, I don't like it when you are sad DDD: xxx_

_I'll cheer up if you come over_

_I can't ;; You wouldn't want me there anyway! ;w; xxx_

_Yes I would. I'd cuddle you if you were here_

_Please don't say things like that_

Akira was worried when Taka didn't end his text message with his usual kisses. 

_Why not? It's the truth. You're just too cute_

_No, I'm not_

_You are to me. You're the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on_

Taka had stopped messaging him from then on. Akira was worried that he had said too much. He kept checking his phone all night, but still hadn't received a text message. He had a restless sleep and woke up for work the next morning feeling shattered. Akira took a quick shower and headed off to work. 

Akira tried to take his mind off things with his case notes. He got through a lot of paperwork and then checked his watch. It was almost time for him to head down to the nurse's station. Akira picked up his notebook and headed down through the wards. Akira frowned as he couldn't see the smaller nurse. He went behind the station and peered into the small office. No sign of the other. Akira asked the other nurses and they hadn't heard from him today. 

_Dr Suzuki to Accident and Emergency. Dr Suzuki to Accident and Emergency_

Akira sighed and took one last look around. He would come back later to see if he could find Takanori. Akira quickly made his way to the accident and emergency ward. "Alright, what do we have?"

"Male, 27, found in his apartment by his neighbour. Unresponsive. Possible internal bleeding," the paramedic crew informed him. 

"Name?" Akira glanced through the paperwork as quickly as possible, hearing the crew bring the patient into the ward. He cast a quick look at the patient on the stretcher and his heart dropped. 

"Takanori Matsumoto," the crew informed him. Though Reita already knew who he was before the crew even mentioned his name. 

Akira stared down at the unconscious man. He tried to keep his composure. He had to remain professional even though he felt his eyes welling up. 

"Doctor? Orders?"

Akira took a step closer to the nurse. He then took a few long blinks and snapped himself out of it. He had to be a doctor right now. Thats what Takanori needed. They spent the next hour cleaning Takanori's wounds. Akira felt sick. The bruises under Taka's clothes were old and new. The internal bleeding came from, what looked like, blows to the stomach. Akira stabilised Takanori and he was then sent to the ward for observation. 

Akira found himself in his office, leaning back against the door. His chest was heaving. What had happened? How had Takanori ended up like that? His fists clenched and he fist moved back to hit the wooden door. Akira walked up to his desk and glared at the contents. He was so angry. He cried out and swiped his arm across the desktop, the files falling to the floor. He gripped at his hair tightly and shook his head. This wasn't real. Those bruises. The bleeding. He couldn't stop picturing him. 

Akira took a moment to calm down and looked at the mess on the floor. He breathed out harshly and realised that now wasn't the time. Takanori needed him. Akira made a call the the on-call doctor to take over his shifts for the next couple of days. Akira knew that he had a few favours to cash in and now was a better time than ever. Akira then headed over the the ward Takanori was in, getting him moved to a private room. He would look after him. He would make sure he was receiving the best treatment and keep an eye on him. 

Akira spent the next couple of days by Takanori's bedside, seeing the bruises and cuts healing. He was looking at the smaller man's chart when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Akira place the chart back in its hanger and rushed to the bedside, "Taka?"

Takanori's eyes opened slowy and Akira could see the confusion in them. This then turned into fear and he heard the machine start beeping rapidly. Takanori's heart was racing. "Taka, calm down. It's alright. You're safe."

Takanori looked up at the blonde, instantly calming as he recognised the man in front of him. "D-Dr Suzuki?"

Akira shook his head. "Call me Akira."

Takanori felt the other's fingertips run through his hair. Takanori flinched slightly at the touch and Akira pulled away. The blond looked down apologetically and nodded as he backed away slowly. He stopped when the smaller man grabbed his wrist, "I'm just going to go and get the nurse to check you over, alright? You want a female to see to you?"

Taka nodded and felt happy that Akira sensed his hesistation. It didn't take Akira long to find someone and he looked away as Taka was being seen to, only turned back when the   
nurse told him she had finished.

"His vitals are normal, but he has a high temperature so we need to be careful he doesn't get a fever."

"Get me an ice pack," Akira ordered and the nurse nodded, quickly returning with the desired item. "Thank you, you can go."

Akira turned to Takanori and placed the cool pack on his forehead. Takanori made a noise of appreciation. He did feel rather warm. Takanori found himself being lulled back to sleep, only to wake up to find Akira still by his bedside. He felt more well rested and saw the drip connected to his hand. At least he was being kept hydrated and Akira was looking after him. 

"Hey there, sleepy head." Akira smiled softly and waiting to Takanori to fully wake up before speaking to him. "Do you need anything?"

Takanori shook his head and moved gently to make himself comfortable. Akira pressed the button on the bed to sit Takanori up properly. The blonde stared at the smaller nurse sadly. The bruises had healed slightly, but he knew it was the inner turmoil that Takanori would be struggling with. 

Akira leaned forward and placed his hands over Taka's. Takanori jumped and looked over the doctor, seeing a reassuring smile coming from him. His heart raced as the other spoke. "What happened?"

Takanori shook his head again, not wanting to answer the question. He knew that Akira wouldn't give up. He seemed that type of person. 

"Please, Taka." See? "He did this to you, didn't he?"

Takanori's eyes watered and he slowly nodded his head. Akira tried to stop his own eyes from welling up. He felt a strong urge to protect the smaller man in front of him. Akira never wanted to see that look on his face again. Akira promised right there that he would never let him go through anything like this again. 

It didn't take long for Takanori to heal and be ready for discharge. Akira made sure, as the days went on, that Taka received the best medical attention. Sometimes he had to pull in favours, but Takanori was worth it. Akira had to sign some paperwork first and then he could visit Takanori. Akira had noticed that the bastard who put Takanori in hospital hadn't visited him. Akira was glad of this as he would has delivered some well deserved blows of his own. 

Akira all but ran to the nurses room and saw how the other's face lit up when he saw him. Akira's heart thumped in his chest at the sight. Takanori was adorable. How could anyone lay a finger on him? 

"Are you ready to go home?"

Akira saw that Takanori's face dropped a little. Takanori thought that he was going back to that idiot? Over his dead body. 

"I mean, my home."

"Your home?" Takanori tilted his head as he stopped packing his belongings. Akira had kindly bought him some new clothes. He refused to give Akira his address for fear of what he might do. Takanori didn't want Akira to get hurt or involve him any further. Akira didn't seem to understand that and just showered Takanori with what he can only call affection. This was new to him. He hadn't been treated like this in a long time. 

"Yes, you're staying with me for the time being," Akira said matter-of-factly. "You aren't going back there." 

Takanori blinked. Was the blond serious? "But I don't want to impose..." 

"You aren't imposing." 

They packed up the rest of Takanori's thing and Akira drove them home. He had cleaned the apartment in anticipation of a guest. He had also given Taka his spare room. He could stay there for as long as he wanted; for as long as he needed. Akira was hoping that Taka would move into his bed after some time. He was hoping that Taka felt for him what he felt for the smaller man. 

After Akira had cooked them a small dinner, they sat in the living room, resting. Akira couldn't take his eyes off the smaller nurse. Taka brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Why?"

Akira frowned. "Why what?"

"Why are you being this nice to me?" Takanori questioned. He needed to know. He wasn't used to this, at all. 

"Isn't it obvious...?" Akira smiled gently, reaching out for the nurse lifting his arm slowly. He saw the other flinch slightly and he tried to keep him calm. Akira tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "It's because I've fallen for you, Taka."

Takanori's eyes widnened and he shook his head. "What? No?" Although, he had a feeling. Those text messages gave him a feeling, but Akira's words were confirmation. 

"No?" Akira chuckled. "Sorry, Taka. It's too late to tell me 'no'". 

Takanori smiled fondly at the blonde and shook his head playfully. "You don't want someone as damaged as me." 

"You're not damaged, you're just misled." 

Takanori blushed and felt the others fingertips keeping his head tilted upwards. "You don't need to do this, you know?"

"I do. You deserve nothing but the best."

"No, I don't." Takanori's gaze cast down, but a small tug and he was brought back up to looking into the other's brown eyes. 

"Hey, you do. And I want to give it to you," Akira spoke softly. "I would _never_ lay a finger on you."

"That's what he said at the beginning," Takanori spoke weakly. Akira felt his heart break at the look of despair in his eyes. Akira felt a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach, but he had to ask.

"Did he ever force you...?" Akira couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt relieved to see Takanori shake his head. 

"No, we haven't..." Takanori whispered. "In....a long time." 

"Did he ever make love to you?" Akira asked boldly.

Again, Takanori shook his head. "He said we did, but it never felt like it. It was just sex."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, because I want to make love to you when you're fully healed." Takanori's eyes bugged out slightly and he blushed fiercely. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You want to...?"

"Of course. You're beautiful." Akira smiled. "I know you feel something for me. Do you?"

Taka nodded shyly and couldn't look him in the eye. "Yes, but..."

"But?"

"I'm scared." Akira sat in silence as he waited for Taka to continue. "I fell for you a long time ago."

Akira heart raced at the other's words, but he still didn't say anything.

"He saw the text messages you sent me," Takanori admitted. "He got angry."

Takanori kept his gaze down at his lap and Akira took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Is that why you stopped replying?"

Takanori nodded and started to explain how his phone was snatched out of his hands and he was subjected to another round of abuse. The worst he had ever had been subjected   
to. He didn't even remember what happened. He remember the shouting, the pain and then he woke up with Akira at his side. He was grateful for Akira's support. He had someone he could lean on. Takanori had been attracted to the doctor since the first time they met. Takanori felt guilty due to already being in a relationship and just treasured the friendship. Takanori felt like he deserved what was coming to him. This was a sort of punishment. 

But as time grew on and the longer he stayed with Akira, he realised that none of it was his fault. Takanori couldn't help who he fell for and he was certainly in a toxic relationship. Akira was healthier for him and protected him. He felt treasured for the first time in his life. Takanori had someone to come home to, had someone to talk to when he was feeling low. He also had someone to share the high moments with. 

It took a lot of courage for Takanori to be able to go out with Akira on days that they both had off, but Akira was so gentle with him. Takanori found himself falling for the doctor even more. They never spoke about what happened, or about his ex-boyfriend. Yes. Takanori now classed him as a past relationship. Takanori hadn't received any messages or calls from him. He didn't expect any contact, to be honest. 

Takanori was grateful that Akira came with him to his old flat to gather some of his things. Luckily, the flat was empty and he was quickly able to pack what he needed. Sure, he felt sad. He had spent a good few years with that asshole. Soon, he had all but moved in with Akira. Takanori noticed that Akira showed no signs of regretting his decision. Takanori could sense Akira's devotion to him and it was... refreshing. 

Takanori stared at himself in the mirror as he was getting ready. He was sitting at the desk in his room putting on some make up. He looked happier. He could tell. He also put on a little bit of weight. Not much, but comfortably so. It was an eye opener to how differently you can be treated. Takanori had agreed to go out for a meal with the blond and he was so happy he said yes when Akira's eyes lit up. Takanori wanted to look good for the other and made quite the effort with his look and style. Something simple: long cardigan, low cut top and skinny jeans. Sure, he wanted to look good, but he also wanted to look appealing. Takanori decided that he was ready. Tonight would be the night. 

Akira had been so gentle with him over the past couple of weeks. They had shared kisses, both sweet and lustful. Akira was scared of going any further in fear of hurting the other. It was becoming rather frustrating for the younger as he was sure they were both taking cold showers to help with their 'little problems' after a heated making out session. 

A small knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he got up, opening the door. Akira was about to say something when the words got stuck in his throat. "You look......"

Takanori chuckled and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"You...." Akira trailed off, letting his eyes roam over the other's body. "You look..."

"Please tell me this is a good reaction and the next word is a compliment."

"Oh yes, this is definitely a good reaction."

Takanori giggled and after a moment of Akira objectifying him, they had to leave. The restaurant they went to was one close to Akira's home. A small family restaurant. It was sweet and cozy. They talked about meaningless things, just happy to be in each other's company. 

They stayed there for a little while longer after eating, Takanori smiling as Akira took his hand. They looked deep into each others eyes and just smiled. 

"Thank you," Takanori spoke softly, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you for saving me."

Akira shook his head. "No, darling. Thank _you_ for coming into my life."

Takanori blushed and they continued to exchange flirtatious comments, both understanding where this night was leading. They ended up at their, yes Taka classed this as their home now, front door. Taka was lucky he was given time to take his shoes off as he was pushed gently against the front door by the blond. 

Takanori moaned as his lips were covered by the other's, feeling his heart racing. Taka felt his legs go weak and he clung to the blond's shirt. Takanori moaned into the kiss, their tongues brushing against each other sensually. Takanori let Akira take the lead in the kiss, wanting to submit to the other. He trusted Akira with all his heart and it felt wonderful whenever he was touched, kissed, held by the blond. 

Akira let his fingertips snake under the nurse's shirt. He was spurred on by a whimper from the small man he had pinned to the door. Akira moved away from those sinful lips and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Taka's neck. He heard the other gasp and moan at his actions. Akira spent the next few moments driving Takanori crazy with fleeting touches to the skin and lustful kisses. 

"Please...Akira..." Takanori begged, causing Akira to pull away to stare down at the nurse. Akira felt his arousal stir at how sinful and how delicious he looked. He looked so vulnerable, but not in a scared way. In a way that he wanted to make Takanori experience the most pleasure he has ever felt in his life. Takanori's legs ended up wrapped around Akira's waist and his head tilted to accommodate Taka's increased height. They kissed passionately as they made their way to Akira's bedroom. After tonight, it would be _their_ bedroom. 

Akira gently placed the small frame in his arms onto the bed, staring down at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Takanori watched as Akira removed his own shirt and the nurse growled in arousal at the way Akira's toned stomach looked in the moonlight seeping through the curtains. Takanori wanted nothing more to touch. And that's what he did. He sat up and ran his hands up the stomach, feeling the other's chest, brushing against his nipples. 

Akira groaned and moved to take off the other's shirt, leaving them both topless. Skin on skin. Takanori was pushed to lay back and Akira watched as the smaller man's chest rose with his breathlessness. He was beautiful. 

"I'm going to make love to you." Akira's voice was laced with lust to match his gaze. "I'm going to make you feel like the mot precious thing in the world."

And Akira did. Removing both of their trousers, he threw them aside gently. Takanori arched his back as a hand encircled his arousal. He felt his body growing hot under the others ministrations. "A-Aki..." 

"Does that feel good?"

"Nng..." Takanori gripped hold of Akira's arms tightly. "N-Not yet... In me, please....."

Who was Akira to deny such request? The blond reached over and grabbed the necessary items, preparing his own cock with the condom and lubrication before prepping Takanori as gently as he could. Akira could have watched all evening at how Takanori's body reacted to his fingers. How Taka's warm hole swallowed up his digits deliciously. He felt _so tight_. If he clenched this much around his fingers, his cock would feel like it was in heaven. 

Akira withdrew his fingers, hearing a whine from Takanori which quickly turned into a gasp as his tip brushed against Takanori's welcoming hole. "I'm going in now..." he reassured the other and pushed in gently. Takanori moaned. Akira moaned. They shivered in pleasure. Once Akira was fully sheathed in the other, he pressed small kisses around Takanori's face to soothe him from any discomfort.

"I love you," he whispered in the other's ear and felt the smaller man still underneath him. Akira clenched his eyes shut, wondering if he had made a mistake. 

"I love you too..." Takanori whispered back. Akira felt elated. He felt his arousal swell inside the other at his words. He smiled and started moving, Takanori moaning and writhing underneath him. This was heaven. Both men agreed. Takanori had never felt this way before. The way Akira thrust so deeply into him. They were truly becoming one.   
Both couldn't last that long. Takanori's prostate was being touched perfectly, causing him to come sooner than he wanted. Akira felt Takanori's walls clenching on his cock. He moaned loudly into the othe'rs shoulder. They called each others names in the throws of passion. Taka felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Akira frowned. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Thank you," Takanori spoke weakly. 

"Why are you thanking me?"

Takanori sniffed gently, wiping the tear away, "For making me feel wonderful. For loving me. For saving me"

"You don't need to thank me for that, silly," Akira chuckled and pulled out of the other. He quickly discarded the condom and cleaned them both up. Akira then lay next to the smaller man, encircling his arms around the tiny body. Takanori snuggled cutely into his hold. 

"Sleep now, you need it," Akira cooed gently, stroking the other's hair. He had never felt more content in his life. 

Takanori snuggled further into Akira's chest. "I love you, my knight." 

Akira smiled fondly and slowly drifted off to sleep. "I love you too, my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> This may be my last update for a while. Somehow my laptop has cracked and the screen is hanging off ;; i cant afford a new one right now - not with the amount of gigs happening in my continent, jfc. But hopefully I can write some ideas down for new chapters/one shots for when I get a new laptop!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
